Bukan Mimpi
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Nah, ini dia. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melihatnya, apalagi mengintipnya. Karena aku penasaran dan aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku melihatnya, ciuman itu. Oh tidak! Aku harus kembali. Aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Itu membuatku merasa... /FOR SHDL & Finestabc


12 Oktober 2012!

Naruto belongs to Masashi K.

For My Sister's Birthday: Finestabc, and SasuHina Days Love.

Warning: Au, ooc (especially Sasuke), absurd! Etc.

If you dont like it, so dont read it and dont blame me.

Enjoy!\=D/

.

Bukan Mimpi.

.

Aku melongo. Kulihat diriku berdiri bersanding dengan seorang perempuan tidak kukenal di altar pernikahan. Apa benar itu aku? Tapi mengapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri? Lalu siapa perempuan itu?

Mengikuti para undangan yang lain, aku duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan untuk para tamu. Aku bingung, kucoba mengingat-ingat beberapa menit yang lalu. Hal yang kuingat adalah aku berdiri di pintu masuk gedung ini sendirian. Entah, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini. Oke, di depan sana memang mirip diriku, tapi entahlah saat ini aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini bak mimpi tengah hari bolong.

Sekarang pengantin itu sedang mengikrarkan janji setianya. Kulihat pengantin perempuannya dengan gayanya yang gugup berusaha berbicara tanpa tergagap. Manis. Cantik.

Jika memang benar aku yang menikahinya...

Ah sudahlah, aku ingin pulang. Aku tersesat di sini. Aku tidak mengenal perempuan itu, tidak pula diundang oleh siapapun. Aku tidak berhak dan berkewajiban menghadiri acara ini. Meskipun yang masih bergelut dalam otakku adalah mengapa sang pengantin prianya seperti cerminanku dan bagaimana bisa aku sampai di tempat terasing ini.

Kulirik pengantin tersebut, saat ini waktunya memasangkan cincin pada pasangan. Keduanya terlihat bahagia sekali. Serasi. Nah, ini dia. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melihatnya, apalagi mengintipnya. Karena aku penasaran dan aku tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku, aku melihatnya, ciuman itu. Oh tidak! Aku harus kembali. Aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Itu membuatku merasa... Glek. Sial. Aku harus pulang sekarang juga...

.

"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kamu kenapa?"

Suara malaikat...

"Sasuke!"

... HAH! "Apa?"

Ah mimpi. Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah ketiga kalinya mimpi itu datang. Sungguh, itu teramat sangat mengganggu kehidupan tentramku.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Hinata, pacarku, terlihat mencemaskan keadaanku.

"Hinata..."

Perlahan aku bangkit dan bersandar pada ranjang. Menarik napas secara lambat, setelah itu melirik gadis di sebelahku. Kuraih tangan Hinata agar mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatirnya yang manis.

"Sini... Duduk," kataku padanya.

Lalu Hinata duduk di ranjangku, di sampingku. Oh.

"Duduk di sini," aku menepuk pahaku, memerintahkannya untuk duduk di pangkuanku.

Kontan muka Hinata merona seperti kepiting rebus masak. Aku selalu menyukai itu, saat wajahnya merah. Cantik sekali.

"Come on..."

Dengan pelan Hinata duduk di pangkuanku. Kuperhatikan setiap pergerakannya secara rinci.

"Sasuke, b-berhenti menatapku terus... A-Aku malu," ujarnya terbata seraya menunduk.

"Hinata..." lambat-laun Hinata mulai membalas tatapanku. "Aku ingin memberitahumu suatu hal."

"Apa?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya berubah ingin tahu. Seperti anak kecil biasanya.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi ke acara pernikahan."

Kerutan di dahi Hinata muncul. Terheran-heran. "Mimpimu aneh sekali, Sasuke," respons Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Aku pergi ke sana, melihat pengantinnya... Kau tahu siapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Aku pun meneruskan cerita di mimpiku.

"Pengantinnya adalah aku..." Hinata demikian tersentak. "...dan kamu."

Selanjutnya yang kutemukan yaitu paras Hinata yang memerah. Lagi.

"Tapi di mimpi itu, aku tidak mengenal keduanya. Walaupun saat kulihat mempelai prianya memang sepertinya mirip denganku," aku menghela napas. "tapi, aku bingung, sejak SMA kita pacaran, masa aku tidak mengenalmu? Mimpi yang aneh. Hm... Susah dimengerti."

Masih dengan wajah merahnya, Hinata berkata, "I-itu kan hanya mi-mimpi, Sasuke-kun," katanya gugup.

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya."

Hinata tersenyum. "Sudah selesai ceritanya?"

"Hn. Dan kupikir mungkin itu pertanda bagi kita..." aku menyeringai saat melihat Hinata merona lagi. Entah yang keberapa kalinya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gugup.

Kusentuh pipinya yang semakin merah itu lalu kucubit. "Kamu lucu."

Hinata merengut. "Sa-Sasuke!"

Serentak aku langsung menciumnya. Hanya sekilas, tapi langsung membuat Hinata membeku. Lalu ia segera menutup mulutnya, entahlah mungkin melindunginya dariku atau karena malu. Pandangannya bingung, gelisah, seperti terkejut.

"Sasuke... Kamu..."

Sejenak aku khilaf. Merasa sangat bersalah telah melakukan itu. Mungkin itu termasuk biasa bagi pasangan lain, tapi kami beda. Selama berhubungan dengan Hinata, aku memang tidak pernah menciumnya. Maksudku, jarang. Dan itu sekadar cium kening atau di pipi. Aku tahu Hinata anak yang alim. Aku tahu... Ah...

"Hinata, maaf. Maafkan aku. Tadi itu... Refleks. Aku sungguh tidak sadar. Maaf." aku berusaha meyakinkannya. Tak akan kubiarkan Hinata menjauhiku karena hal ini. Jika terjadi, itu terlalu sulit bagiku.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun," ujarnya pelan. Seperti kehilangan tenaga hanya untuk berbicara sepatah kata.

"Hinata... Maaf."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." aku tahu Hinata ingin menangis, matanya telah berkaca-kaca. Bukan, Hinata tidak cengeng. Ia hanya sensitif. Oke, mungkin hanya ciuman... Tapi kutahu itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Aku mau pulang."

"..."

.

Bodoh! Sasuke bodoh!

Argh! Kutarik rambutku dengan kesal. Bodohnya aku berbuat seperti itu pada Hinata.

Hinata...

Kemudian aku tersadar. "Hinata!" panggilku. Segeralah aku bangkit dan menyusul Hinata keluar. Semoga ia belum jauh dari sini.

Dari kejauhan rambut indigonya nampak bergerak-gerak efek dari jalan cepatnya. Tangannya menggenggam tas jinjingnya erat. Bisa kuprediksi bahwa Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya, atau kemungkinan terburuk ia memang sedang menangis.

"Hinata! Tunggu!" Hinata menoleh sejenak, lalu meneruskan berjalan. Langkahnya pun makin cepat.

Lekas kupercepat lariku dan meraih bahu Hinata. Hah, akhirnya Hinata mau berhenti juga.

"Hinata?" kugenggam kedua jemarinya yang lembut. "Maaf ya."

Hinata hanya diam menatapku. Pandangannya kosong.

"Aku antar ke rumah ya?"

Kulirik ia mengangguk sedikit.

"Hinata, bicaralah..."

Hinata menghela napas. "Ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah, sekalian aku ingin menemui ayahmu. Aku mau bicara dengannya."

Seketika Hinata mengernyit heran mendengarnya. "Mau apa, Sasuke?"

Aku menyeringai. "Bilang kalau putrinya ini ngambek karena kucium."

Wajah kesal Hinata merah padam. "Sa-Sasuke! Aku nggak mau," ucapnya sembari merengut. Bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut, membuatku ingin menciumnya lagi... Oke stop.

"Oke oke, aku cuma mau memintanya supaya aku diijinkan untuk membawa kabur putrinya," ujarku. Lalu mengeratkan genggamanku dan menatap lurus-lurus mata lavender Hinata.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda," katanya. Raut wajah cantiknya terlihat kesal.

"Aku serius."

Pipi Hinata menggembung, entah maksudnya apa aku tidak mengerti. Mungkin ia marah, tapi malah kelihatan imut.

Aku mencubit hidungnya. "Sudahlah, nanti saja. Kamu juga akan tahu." kemudian kakiku melangkah pergi, membiarkan Hinata penasaran.

"Sasukee!" teriaknya sembari berlari mengejarku.

Seringai rubah terpampang di wajahku. "Apa Cintaku?" ucapku setelah berbalik menghadapnya.

Rona merah kembali mewarnai paras Hinata. "Sa-Sasuke!" rajuknya.

"Ssst." sesudahnya aku merangkul bahu Hinata. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur lagi.

Gadis di sampingku hanya terdiam. Rona merah di mukanya sudah semerah tomat kesukaanku.

"Jadi, nanti aku akan meminta ijin ayahmu agar aku diperbolehkan menikahimu. Setuju Hinataku sayang?"

Sementara Hinata tetap bergeming. Bahasa tubuhnya seperti habis melihat hantu. Cuma wajah merah padamnya yang menandakan ia masih terjaga. Ketika kutengok ke arahnya, ia sedang mengangguk malu-malu.

"Oke."

End.

A/n: yak! Im coming home(?) udah berapa lama ya ga publish fic? Setahun? 2tahun? Entah apa yg nyadarin biar balik lagi. Sebenernya sih gak hiatus. Cuma males. *eh* garagara kenalan(?) sama Kak Aghni jadi pengen publish fic lagi deh. Makasih kak hueheh:D Review oke? Kasi tau aku apa yg kalian gasuka dari cara penulisanku. Tapi maap, jangan tanya aku fic ini alurnya gimana atau apa, jadi mengertilah hahaha.

Dan ff ini spesial buat kakakku yg lagi ultah nih! Publish-an pertama setelah sekian lama~ tapi pendek banget-_- abis bingung mau ditambahin apalagi haha._.v

#salamabsurd 2012,

U.F


End file.
